


逃出生天Escape

by osh54



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osh54/pseuds/osh54
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun





	逃出生天Escape

Chapter1  
9月的阳光没有了8月的明媚，也不如4月和煦。寂寥中透着些许萧瑟。但总归是比冬日腊月里的太阳，默然地发着白光，却感受不到丝毫温暖要好得多。  
感到风有些大，吹得脸颊生疼。边伯贤将围巾向上拉了拉，遮住大半张脸。今年冬天似乎比往年来的都要早些。全球气候变暖的现象，在这座人口不怎么密集的北方城市中并不明显。  
边伯贤是三天前从首都搭乘飞机又转了趟高铁，才赶到这个位于大陆北部经济相对发达的小城。他这次来到这里有一个很明确的目的。所以他并不打算多做什么停留，只想早日完成自己的任务，回归自己平平淡淡普普通通的生活。  
他本就性情淡漠，与人交往并不深，对任何事情也不怎么上心，除了十分亲近的人或是十分感兴趣的事情可以令他露出别样的情绪外，他都持着一副疏离的笑容，面对生活中各种各样的人或事。  
认识边伯贤的人都说他是一个没有心的人。对此边伯贤自己也表示无奈，但他也没有打算出声辩驳些什么。  
最后望向西北方向树木掩映间露出的高大建筑物的一角，随即走进了事先预定好的一家酒店。酒店星级很高，与前台确认过身份后，状似不经意的出声询问：“听说p城里有好几家精神病院，都享誉全国。我有一个朋友精神状态不是很好，心理压力有些大，表现的有些焦虑。问过心理医生说是有抑郁的倾向。刚好我来p城旅游，就顺便想帮他问一问。”  
前台小姐正好有些无聊见他正好找了个可以聊得下去的话题，也来了些兴致。本来吧，在工作时间与顾客聊这么多与工作无关的事情是不被允许的。但是，面对边伯贤那精致好看的有些过分的面容，拒绝的话语怎么也说不出口。强压下心里的那惊艳之感，她故意压低了声音，沉声神秘道：“这倒是没错，几家医院也都挺好，但有一家你最好还是少接触为妙，这家就是位于城市西北方向的长岛医院……”


End file.
